csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Melee
Melee adalah tersier kategori senjata di Counter-Strike Online. Overview Seal knife tersedia untuk semua pemain secara default sedangkan senjata jarak dekat lainnya dibeli dengan poin permainan atau uang tunai poin. Kebanyakan senjata jarak dekat kecepatan gerakan adalah 250 unit per detik, berarti mereka tidak menderita pengurangan kecepatan. Setiap pemain mulai dengan segel pisau (asalkan mereka tidak membawa senjata jarak dekat yang lain belum); tidak seperti senjata primer dan sekunder, tidak dapat dijatuhkan. Variants Seal knife= :Main article: Seal knife. Seal knife is the default melee weapon in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. It is available for free to every players. Seal knife is usually being used in close combat situations, stealth kills and rushing tactics. It is undroppable. This weapon are belonged to all male characters as their spawn melee weapon by default. This weapon can do instant kill if a backstab or headshot is scored. |-| Cold Steel knife= The Cold Steel Knife is the spawn weapon for every female characters in Counter-Strike Online. The Cold Steel Knife has the same function as the Seal knife. It is used when the player is using female characters only. |-| Hunting Dagger= :Main article: Hunting Dagger. The Hunting Dagger is purchasable with game points and possess a slight advantage from the seal knife. It has higher swing rate than the seal knife. Note that the hunting dagger uses Counter-Strike: Condition Zero knife animation. |-| Balisong= :Main article: Balisong. Balisong has high swing rate even for stabbing but it is purchasable by cash points only and it does lower damage to enemy. It takes three stabs to kill an enemy instead of the seal knife's two. Recommended for Zombie Scenario Mode in bonus rounds. |-| Parang= :Main article: Parang. Sabit (or Parang in game or Axe for certain countries) does very high damage to enemies. It can kill an enemy with just two hits from the front. Moreover, it can kill an enemy with just single hit on the back. Sabit is recommended for knife battles. |-| Nata knife= :Main article: Nata Knife. The Nata Knife can be purchased through Gruesome Assassin package, same along with the light zombie. It does extremely high damage to both humans and zombies, capable of killing a normal zombie with just one hit on the back. It can only be used in Mutation, The Hero, Union and Zombie Scenario modes. |-| Hammer= :Main article: Hammer. The Hammer can knock zombies far away. It is recommended to use it when a zombie are approaching towards you. Hammer can be purchased through Merciless Destruction set, same along with heavy zombie. It can only be used in Mutation, The Hero, Union and Zombie Scenario. |-| Dragon Claw= :Main article: Dragon Claw. Dragon Claw is a melee weapon in Counter-Strike Online obtainable randomly from Code Box. This is the first dual-wielded melee introduced in Counter-Strike Online series. |-| Combat knife= :Main article: Combat knife. Combat knife is a melee weapon that is able to deal very high damage to enemies, it is purchasable with cash points. It has a improved variant called Master Combat knife. |-| Master Combat Knife= :Main article: Master Combat knife. The upgraded version of Combat Knife can only be obtainable from it's upgrade event. It has longer range and does higher damage than the original weapon. The user can easily attack enemies from a relatively safe distance. |-| SKULL-9= :Main article: SKULL-9. The SKULL-9 is the first melee weapon in Skull Series and it is made from some kind of special alloy material invented by the government. It has murderous destruction power, especially to zombies. |-| Dragon knife= :Main article: Dragon Knife. Dragon Knife is a special melee weapon that shares same stats to the seal knife. It is only available during Chinese New Year event. |-| Wakizashi= :Main article: Wakizashi. Wakizashi or Katana has further attack range then most melee weapons and can kill an enemy with just one slash. However, it is heavier than most melee weapons. |-| Dual Wakizashi= :Main article: Dual Wakizashi. Dual Wakizashi or Dual Katana is the upgraded version of Wakizashi, it has the same propeties but it's dual wielded and slashes faster than the single wielded variant. |-| Tomahawk= :Main article: Tomahawk. Tomahawk is a special melee weapon in use by the Special Forces, it has slow swing rate, but makes it up by having a good killing power. |-| Dual Nata Knives= :Main article: Dual Nata Knives. Dual Nata Knives can only be obtained through supply boxes in zombie modes and has higher damage than the single-wielded Nata Knife. It is a knife on a syringe handle with some sort of Antidoter. It has faster slashing rate in primary mode. |-| Green Dragon Blade= :Main article: Green Dragon Blade. Green Dragon Blade or Guan Yu Blade is a melee part of Dragon firearms. It has the ability to kill multiple targets with a single slash, similar to Skull-9. There are many aspects where it is similar to Skull-9. This melee is obtainable from Bingo Event and Code Box. |-| BALROG-IX= :Main article: BALROG-IX. BALROG-IX is a melee part of Balrog Series. It deals fatal damage to both humans and zombies. It also uses the Balrog Charging System to deal explosive damage. |-| Serpent Blade= :Main article: Serpent Blade. Serpent Blade is an event based melee in Counter-Strike Online. It is only avaliable during special events. It shares the same animations with the Wakizashi. |-| Beam Sword= :Main article: Beam Sword. Beam Sword is a science fiction melee weapon made by an unknown technology. It can glow in the dark and the user can turn off the light to increase movement speed. Only obtainable through Bingo Event. |-| Joker's Staff= :Main article: Joker's Staff. The Joker's Staff is the only melee weapon which can be used by the Joker in Hidden mode. Its primary attack can kill a human with 3 slashes while 1 slash in secondary mode. Note that in secondary mode, there is a slight attack delay. |-| Shelter Axe= :Main article: Shelter Axe. An alternate skin for Tomahawk. It serves as the default melee weapon in Zombie Shelter and the player must use it to collect resources and attack enemies. |-| Machete= :Main article: Machete. A knife used to make a jungle road in the jungle. You can use it for logging woods. It is thick and boasts a durable, strong power. |-| Crowbar= :Main article: Crowbar. A tool used to pull nails. Surprisingly, its hardness makes it a powerful weapon. |-| Claw Hammer= :Main article: Claw Hammer. Claw Hammer is used for construction modifications to maintain combat weapon specific. |-| JANUS-9= :Main article: JANUS-9. This is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Institute. It is equipped with Janus Transformation System that can be activated after the user has attacked the enemies for several times with this weapon. Janus form can deal a great damage to enemies. |-| Ruyi Stick= :Main Article: Ruyi Stick. This is the stick rumored used by the Monkey King, Sun Wukong. Its length can be increased according to situation. |-| Crowbar Maverick= :Main article: Crowbar Maverick. This modification was made by an unknown Terrorist group to be used as a demolition tool as well as an normal crowbar to remove nails. The major change noted is the addition of a taser to improve its efficiency when taking down targets. |-| Papin= :Main article: Papin. This is a steampunk pair of gauntlets that can unleash a powerful ranged attack accumulated by the steam mechanism. |-| Snap Blade= :Main Article: Snap Blade. Featured in Attack On Titan, this blade can attack the Titans' weaknesses, quickly hacking and performing special attacks that give fatal injuries to everything that stands in its way. Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe= :Main Article: Oz Scarecrow Pickaxe. This is a scarecrow-shaped pickaxe that turned into a weapon, renovated entirely for swinging purpose. |-| THANATOS-9= :Main Article: THANATOS-9. This is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Institute in form of a scythe. It is incorporated with continuous separation technique that allows the user to perform quick stabs whenever Thanatos Blade System is on use. Trivia *Ketika senjata jarak dekat ditarik keluar, suara gambar (cling!) dapat didengar oleh musuh dan sekutu dekatnya, ini bisa berbahaya jika Anda sering beralih senjata untuk jarak dekat Anda berulang kali karena musuh akan tahu keberadaan Anda. *Melee senjata melakukan kerusakan lebih rendah dalam Frag War submods. Kategori:Senjata Kategori:Senjata jarak dekat Kategori:Senjata ringan